renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey Guardian
History ---- Michael Gray was gifted. He was born with a sharp mind, heightened senses and incredible stamina. He lives and always has lived in Gotham. Raised by a single mother, Michael found himself from an early age practicing various martial arts to fill the void that his mother left while she was always coming home late, and going on business trips. One night, Michael's Mother, Jane Gray, did not return home from work. Michael anxiously paced around his room awaiting her arrival, but alas, it did not come. Michael forced himself to sleep, telling himself 'she spent the night in a hotel; she'll be here in the morning.' As morning came Michael woke up, and rushed to his mother's room, only to find an empty bed. Jane had not returned. Michael switched on the news and read the headlines 'Jane Gray Kidnapping, Ransom demanded'. Michael’s heart dropped. Knock Knock ‘Michael Gray, it’s the police. Can we come in?’ Michael made his way to the door and allowed the police to enter. They explained the situation and all that was being done. It was not enough. Gotham Streets Later that night Michael roamed the streets wearing a disguise looking for information. He found it, a measly chap by the name of Bryan McGee. ‘WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JANE GRAY’ shouted Michael as he slammed Bryan into a nearby wall. ‘Whoa whoa… all I know is she’s been taken by-’ ‘BY WHOM’ shouted Michael lifting up Bryan and giving him a stare he would never forget. ‘By… By.. those guys that hang out by the.. the..’ ‘THE WHAT’ ‘Warehouse 43 at the docks’ Michael threw Bryan down the alley and walked off wordlessly into the night. At the Docks Michael hid in the shadows on the roof of Warehouse 43, looking down through the dirty glass panel. One, two, three. Three henchmen Michael counted. Waiting for one to be directly under the glass, Michael jumped down onto an unsuspecting henchman, cracking his boots down onto the henchman’s skull. One henchman out, two to go. Michael charged the next henchman, and dealt him a swift karate chop to the neck, that rendered him unconscious before he could work out what was going on. The final henchman was now alert to Michael’s presence, and came charging at Michael wielding a lead pipe. Michael ducked under the initial swipe and kicked the henchman in the back of his knee joint, forcing him down. Michael then spun, plucking the lead pipe from the henchman’s grasp and whacked him across the back of the head in one swift, clean movement. Michael surveyed the warehouse. Sure enough there was his mother, tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. Michael ran towards her. He pulled of the blindfold and gag and said, ‘I’ve got you now mum, it’s ok’ With that a single gunshot burst out from somewhere behind the chair and buried itself deep inside Jane’s head, splattering her blood all over Michael’s face. Michael’s heart dropped. He roared in rage and charged toward the area that the gunshot came from. It was empty. Not a trace left behind except the shell from the bullet that was fired. Michael went back to his mother and held her head in his hands. From this day forward, he would fight crime and hunt down the person that did this. He kept the shell from the bullet that was fired as a reminder of why he was fighting, not that he could ever forget though. Michael Gray became The Grey Guardian. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- -Heightened Senses: Able to dodge bullets and block them with his polearm. Able to smell what are thought to be odorless gasses. -Heightened Dexterity and Agility: Martial arts master, able to jump across rooftops, climb buildings... -Incredible Stamina: Able to fight and run seemingly endlessly. -Sharp Mind: Almost at the genius level, is best at thinking fast in tough situations. -Strong Will: Able to continue fighting despite serious injury such as bullet wounds through sheer will. Can fight off weak levels of mind control (an example of strong mind control is Gorilla Grodd) -Ever Vigilant: Has even learnt to wake from deep slumber at the slightest noise. Can read one's immediate intentions from their facial expressions. Personality and Traits ---- The Grey Guardian is quiet and purposeful. He is cautious of engaging in meaningful relationships due to his mother’s murder in front of his eyes. Generally he doesn’t start up conversations and is more observant and perceptive. GG catches things that others normally don’t and can tell a person’s true intentions; this furthers is mistrust of people. He takes being a superhero as something he must do to take his mind off his problems, and is always alert; he has even learnt how to end slumber with even the smallest disturbance. In joining The Renegades, GG found a group of individuals like himself, who weren’t afraid to do what was necessary to achieve justice. The Grey Guardian has learnt to trust the members of The Renegades more, but is always prepared should anything happen. Equipment ---- - Polearm Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ----